Tonks et Lupin
by Helena90500
Summary: Histoire, sur la vie de Tonks et Lupin ainsi qu'avec d'autres personnages, personnages tirés de la saga Harry Potter.
1. Chapter 1

Tonks était allongée, et endormi dans son grand lit couleur lilas. Le soleil perçait à travers la fenêtre. Tonks cilla, puis ouvrit légèrement les yeux, elle passa automatiquement son bras gauche, sur ce même côté. Elle tâta la place libre, fronça les sourcils et tourna la tête.

Son Loup-garou favoris avait dût partir. Celle-ci se redressa, et s'adossa au bord de son lit, elle apercevait mieux la chambre, et regarda avec déception son côté gauche.

Tonks jeta un coup d'œil sur sa table de nuit, et aperçut un papier blanc. Un sourire illumina son visage encore endormis. Elle attrapa le morceau de papier, et se mit à lire ce qui était inscrit dessus.

« _Nymphadora..._

_Excuse-moi de ne pas être auprès de toi, mais Dumbledore, m'a appeler._

_Je ne pense pas rentrer avant 20h._

_Passe une bonne journée._

_Remus_. »

Tonks eut un air mélancolie, qui lui tomba dessus, comme un vase sur la tête.

Elle était sûre que Remus, ne se sentait pas bien avec elle. Il ne manifestait aucuns signes de bonheur auprès d'elle. En plus de cela, ils ne passaient jamais beaucoup de temps ensembles. Entre les missions pour Dumbledore, son métier Auror, son métier à lui Professeur à part entière, ils n'avaient jamais le temps de se voir une journée entière.

Tonks, se demandait si Remus était vraiment heureux d'être avec elle. Le fait de penser, que ce n'était pas le cas, lui donna envie de mourir. Elle aimait Remus plus que sa propre vie, rien que de penser, qu'ils ne seraient plus ensembles lui fit avoir les larmes aux yeux.

Tonks replongea sous la couette, et mit celle-ci sur sa tête. Une image lui vint en tête, celle de Remus avec une jeune femme, blonde, grande, mince, très mignonne à regarder. Nymphadora se redressa d'une vitesse grandiose, et cria un « _NON_ » très strict.

Elle sortit de sous sa couette, se dirigea d'un pas non chaland vers sa fenêtre. Elle tira le voile violet foncé, qui servait de rideaux. Puis elle ouvrit la fenêtre pour aérer sa chambre, et se tourna. Elle contempla pendant quelques minutes sa chambre. Assez grande, des placards incrustés dans le mur, un lit deux places assez sympa, deux tables de nuit, sur la sienne reposait sa baguette.

Peut-être était-ce ses goûts qui ne plaisaient pas à Remus. Tonks se posa délicatement sur le bord de la fenêtre. Cette journée risquerait d'être la pire de sa vie : Pleins de questions la hantait, en plus de cela, elle ne verrait Remus pas avant 20h.

Elle se releva, et se dit que _JAMAIS_ Remus ne la tromperait. Que ce soit avec une Blonde, Brune ou Rousse. Tonks se dirigea vers sa table de nuit, chipa sa baguette et sortit de la chambre.

Elle atterrit dans un couloir décoré, elle se dirigea à droite, et ouvrit la première porte qu'elle croisa. Elle rentra dans celle-ci, et la ferma à clé. La pièce était couleur _sable_, le carrelage lui était blanc. La pièce était baignée de soleil. Nymphe posa sa baguette sur le bord du lavabo, sortit une serviette d'un placard beige, et posa celle-ci au crochet à côté de la douche.

Tonks, enleva son pyjama bleu clair, avec des éléphants rose dessinés dessus, et se glissa dans la douche. Elle ouvrit le robinet et de l'eau sortit de la poire à douche. Tonks passa quelques minutes sous l'eau, puis sortit de la douche, passa la serviette autour de sa taille et sortit de la Salle de Bain. Elle prit sa baguette, et fit un mouvement au dessus de ses cheveux qui séchèrent automatiquement, et furent brosser et coiffer.

Aujourd'hui, elle ne travaillait pas. Elle aurait espérer passer une journée avec son chéri, hélas... Tout ça pour dire qu'elle ne savait pas quoi faire de sa journée. Il était dix heures, et elle devrait attendre encore dix heures minimum avant de voir Remus. Elle passa un coup de baguette en prononçant « _Recurtive Maxima_ » et sa maison fût propre du plafond au sol en passant par les meubles. Une idée lui vint soudain, elle allait aller au Chemin de Traverse.

Tonks se dirigea vers son placard, et l'ouvrit, elle prit quelques affaires, et fût prête en moins de dix minutes. Elle chipa son sac à main, ainsi que les clés de la maison. Elle sortit de la chambre, tourna à gauche, ouvrit la porte, sortit, la referma et pour finir la ferma à clé. Nymphe partit tranquillement dehors, en direction du Chaudron Baveur. Arriver à l'endroit, elle passa par la petite coure, et se rendit au Chemin de Traverse.


	2. Chapter 2

Il faisait un temps radieux, Tonks n'en demandait pas mieux. Elle décida de s'arrêter à Gringotts pour retirer un peu d'argent.

Elle se mit à marcher dans le Chemin ou quelques étudiants flânaient devant les vitrines. Puis elle aperçut au loin le grand bâtiment d'une blancheur de neige, avec un grand portail de bronze. Elle passa sous celui-ci, et monta les marches d'une blancheur éclatante.

Elle arriva à l'entrer de la banque, poussa la porte, et rentra dans le grand bâtiment. Autant depuis l'extérieur, le bâtiment paraît impeccable, autant à l'intérieur les lustres, qui je le pense doivent être en cristal, sont couvert de poussière et de toiles d'araignées. Tonks n'y prêta pas attention et se dirigea vers un repoussant Gobelin, qui était tranquillement installer.

Tonks déposa devant lui une petite clé, et lui souri.

- **Bonjours ! J'aimerais retirer de l'argent...**

Tonks continua de lui sourire, et fit un bref signe de tête pouvant dire « _Je vous écoute_ ». Le Gobelin, aussi repoussant soit-il, la fixa de son regard de tueur, puis décida à se lever. Il disparut en dessous de son bureau, se dirigea vers une porte en bois assez miteuse et ouvrit celle-ci.

- **Veuillez rentrer, s'il vous plaît.**

Tons hocha brièvement la tête, et se retrouva dans un wagon assez surprenant, étant au dessus du vide. Celui-ci la mena jusqu'au coffre numéro 347, où il stoppa net. Tonks faillit basculer et se rattrapa au bord du Wagon. Elle regarda avec frayeur le vide qui était installé en dessous d'elle, et se dépêcha de monter sur les bords.

- **Clé s'il vous plaît !** Lui lâcha d'un ton assez joyeux le Gobelin.

Tonks lui tendit sa clé doré, avec un sourire, qu'elle abandonna aussitôt en voyant que celui-ci ne montrait aucuns signes de gentillesse envers elle. L'effrayant petit bonhomme, attrapa la clé sur la pointe des pieds et fourra la clé dans la serrure. Il tourna ensuite celle-ci et un bruit assez aigu se fit entendre, puis la porte s'ouvrit.

Tonks aperçut son argent, se pencha et attrapa quelques pièces qu'elle fourra dans son sac. Elle aurait assez pour s'acheter quelques petits trucs.

Le Gobelin, referma la porte après que Tonks se soit reculé. Il retourna la clé et le même bruit se fit entendre, il sortit enfin la clé qu'il tendit à Tonks. Celle-ci attrapa la clé et la bourra dans sa poche. Elle dût se réinstaller sur ce wagon qui ne lui inspirait aucunes confiances. Elle était certaine que ce vieux truc devait dater de plus de trois siècles. Un jour tout allait s'écrouler. Cette penser la fit tressaillir et lui fit apparaître un sourire. L'idée qu'un gobelin veuille aller passer le balaye devant certains coffres et que le wagon s'écroule au moment où celui-ci serait installer dessus l'amusait beaucoup.

Tonks secoua la tête en se disant qu'elle devenait méchante.

Nymphadora ne vit pas le temps passer car celle-ci se retrouva quelques minutes plus tard en dehors de Gringotts, qu'elle fût d'ailleurs heureuse de quitter. Tonks décida se balader dans le Chemin jusqu'à midi. Elle commença à avancer, et décida d'aller acheter quelques habits chez Mme Guipure.

Elle avait de l'argent autant le dépenser pour une fois. Tonks se dirigea d'un pas joyeux vers la boutique, croisant quelques membres du Minister, qu'elle s'obligea à saluer. Nymphe arriva enfin devant le magasin.

Celle-ci poussa la porte, qui émit une petite sonnerie, comme un « _Diling_ » aigu. Nymphadora examina attentivement la boutique en jetant des coups d'œil sur certains vêtements. Certains étaient assez jolis, d'autres n'étaient pas du tout à son goût. Tonks se dirigea vers un pull assez marrant, il était inscrit :

« _I'm not cut..._

_I'm SEXY_ »

Cette inscription la fit sourire, et elle prit le pull, le déposa sur le comptoir avec une ceinture marron, formée assez..._étrangement._

Tonks donna à Mme Guipure la somme de 5 Mornilles, et sortit de la boutique, pour ensuite aller bécoter dans son chez elle.


	3. Chapter 3

Après avoir rempli correctement son ventre, Tonks ne savait plus trop quoi faire exactement. Elle se désirait plus vraiment aller de nouveau au Chemin, en sachant qu'elle ne saurait quoi acheter. Soudain une idée lui vint, comme une ampoule au dessus de sa tête.

- **Je vais re-décorer la maison !!** Lâcha-t-elle pleine de joie.

Tonks commença par rentrer dans sa chambre, elle sortit de sa poche droite sa baguette. Elle fît un petit geste gracieux, et les draps ainsi que les rideaux se défirent et se baladèrent dans la maison jusque dans la machine à laver. Tonks, ouvrit un placard et sortit un drap couleur chocolat, et des rideaux rouge sang. D'un coup de baguette, tous les tissus prirent leur place.

Nymphe observa avec attention sa chambre, elle la trouvait largement mieux.

Tonks continua ainsi durant tout son après-midi, puis elle dîna seule.

Celle-ci n'us pas le courage de regarder la télé, et se retrouva allonger sur son lit avec la lumière de la lampe de chevet reflétant sur son visage si pâle.

Il était 22h30, quand la porte de la maison s'ouvra. Un grand homme brun, avec une balafre sur le visage, pénétra dans la maison obscure. Remus balança ses chaussures sur le côté, et claque des doigts, les chaussures se mirent correctement en place. Celui-ci enleva sa veste qu'il déposa sur un porte-manteau. Il s'avança et passa en face de la chambre, commune. Remus s'arrêta, passa la tête dans la chambre et un sourire s'afficha sur son visage fatigué à la vue de sa Métamorphomage favorite.

Il se dirigea dans la salle de bain, prit une douche, en évitant soigneusement de faire beaucoup de bruits, et se retrouva lui aussi en pyjama. Il rentra dans la chambre, et fût surpris de la nouvelle décoration, qu'il n'avait remarqué jusque là.

Remus, s'installa à côté de Nymphadora, et lui caressa la joue, celle-ci tressaillit mais n'eut pas l'air de s'être réveiller. Remus la fixa pendant cinq bonnes minutes puis l'embrassa sur le front, qu'il dégagea des cheveux bleu nuit que Tonks avait quand elle dormait.

Remus lui murmura ensuite :

- **Désolé d'être rentrer en retard Dora...**

Tonks, ouvrit délicatement les yeux et fit un sourire endormi à son Loup-garou. Elle lui prit la main et le fixa dans les yeux, puis lui murmura à son tour :

- **C'est pas grave mon cœur.**

Tonks lui souri, se releva un peu et l'embrassa. Puis elle s'affaissa de nouveaudans son lit moelleux, en ajoutant :

- **Que s'est-il passer ?**

- **Ohh, ta chère tante à encore voulu éliminer des membres de l'Ordre. Elle a** **malheureusement échouée...** Remus lui fit un petit sourire.

- **Malheureusement !?** Tonks se redressa. **Remus... J'ai besoin de te parler...**

**- Je t'écoute... **Remus parut soudain très contrarié, comme si il s'attendait à ce qu'elle lui annonce qu'elle ne l'aimait plus... Cette idée le rendit beaucoup plus âgé.

Nymphadora se redressa et lui prit sa main. Elle le fixait dans les yeux, avec un grain de mélancolie. Remus ne lâcha pas ses yeux, il voyait briller une petite flamme, ses yeux était vraiment expressif, il les adorait. Quand elle mentait, il arrivait à le déceler grâce à ses yeux.

Nymphe regarda son sol, puis le fixa.

- **Remus... Tu n'es pas heureux avec moi... Je le sens... Je vois à quel point tu parais triste, mélancolique quand tu es avec moi... S'il te plaît, Remus, dis moi la vérité... Dis-moi que tu n'en aimes pas une autre...**

La voix de Tonks, tremblait, vibrait et n'était pas très forte. On sentait de la tristesse dans sa voix. Celle-ci baissa la tête et quelques larmes glissaient sur son visage si pâle et angélique. Remus fit un léger bond, et la fixa de ses yeux marron. Il la prit délicatement au niveau du menton, et lui releva la tête. Il passa ses doigts sous les yeux de Tonks et lui sourit.

- **Dora... Que vas-tu chercher là !? Je suis heureux avec toi... Jamais je n'irai avec une autre que toi... **

- **Pourquoi ai-je l'impression du contraire !? Je...** Tonks baissa de nouveau la tête.

- **Si je suis si distant, si jamais je ne te dit des mots doux, c'est simplement pour te protéger de mon don, qui n'est pas vraiment un don.**

- **Remus...** Tonks le fixa les yeux embués. **Si j'ai décidé d'être avec toi, c'est parce que je t'aime, et que rien au monde ne changera ça ! Je me fiche du danger, tout ce que je veux... C'est toi !!!**

Remus, la fixa et l'embrassa. Puis ils continuèrent de discuter de tout et de rien. Vers 23h, ils décidèrent de s'endormir. Aussitôt dit aussitôt fait.


	4. Chapter 4

Il était 7h quand un bruit sourd, réveilla Tonks. Celle-ci ne dormait jamais sur ses deux oreilles. Etant Auror, elle avait appris à être sur ses gardes même la nuit. Même si elle dormait, elle arrivait à écouter ce qu'il se passait à côté. Ce bruit sourd l'avait mise encore plus sur ses gardes. Tonks se redressa et examina sa chambre. Remus dormait toujours, et ne semblait pas avoir entendus le bruit, ni même que Tonks s'était réveiller. Nymphe le regarda pendant quelques secondes, le sourire aux lèvres. Puis elle se leva, et se dirigea vers la cuisine, l'endroit d'où provenait ce bruit. Tonks tenait dans sa main droite sa baguette, prête à jeter un sortilège de désarmement ou de stupéfiction. Elle marchait d'un pas sûr, mais assez lentement, pour ne pas se faire repérer.

Tonks arriva devant la cuisine, et jeta un coup d'œil rapide dans la pièce. Pour le moment elle ne dessellait rien du tout. Elle entendit un petit couinement derrière elle. Celle-ci se tourna à une vitesse folle et pointa sa baguette sur le « _couineur_ » qui n'était personne d'autre que son chat. Nymphadora roula des yeux, mis sa baguette dans sa main gauche et porta la chat de la droite.

- **Ronron... Que t'ai-je déjà dit !? Qu'est ce que tu as réservé cette fois !?**

Le chat, la fixa de ses yeux verts, et émit un « _miaou_ ». Tonks rentra dans la cuisine et lâcha son chat, qui se précipita sur la table, fit un saut et se retrouva réellement sur celle-ci. Il fixait Tonks de son petit regard de félins. En dessous de la table était tombée une casserole, que Tonks avait laissée dehors la veille. Celle-ci prit la casserole, dans quelques jurons, ouvrit un placard et fourra la casserole dedans enfin elle referma le placard. Elle regarda son chat, qui ne fit que miauler en la regardant.

- **Ne me regarde pas comme ça ! J'ai faillis te tuer... Vilain chat !!**

Tonks examina la gamelle du chat et s'aperçu qu'il manquait d'eau. Elle roula des yeux et le fixa.

- **Je vois... Comme si tu n'aurais put me réveiller autrement !!**

Nymphe repris sa baguette et la pointa sur la gamelle vide. Celle-ci prononça distinctement le sort « _Aguamenti _» et de l'eau jaillit de sa baguette, pour se perdre dans la gamelle du son chat gris et blanc. Quand la gamelle fut remplis, tomba arrêta son sort, et regarda son chat d'un regard endormi.

- **C'est bon, ou il faut encore que je te brosse !?**

Pour seule réponse Tonks eut un miaulement. Celle-ci s'éloigna de la cuisine, et posa sa baguette sur le bord de sa table de nuit, puis se ré-allongea. Tonks fixa inlassablement le plafond, en se posant toutes sortes de questions. Elle se demandait combien de Mangemorts, Voldemort avait infiltrés dans le Minister. Et surtout, si un jour Bellatrix Lestrange, sa tante, allait réussir à la tuer, elle et Remus. Non, elle fera tout pour l'en empêcher. Elle se battra contre cette sorcière sadique jusqu'à se dernier souffle !

Tonks, n'arrivait toujours pas à se rendormir. Elle commençait son travail à neuf heures. Exaspérée ne pas pouvoir dormir, celle-ci poussa un long soupire et se releva. Elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain, où elle se prépara. Quelques minutes plus tard, Tonks sortit de la pièce vêtu d'un jean foncé, et d'un haut noir. Le genre de haut, qui sert à ne pas se faire remarquer. Elle s'était ajouter une petite touche de mascara noir, simplement pour enlever l'air endormi. Tonks ne se maquillait jamais énormément, elle avait souvent cette touche légère de mascara et c'est tout. Elle n'aimerait pas être un « pot de peinture », et puis elle se trouvait plus jolie au naturel. Tonks fila dans la cuisine et prit un muffin au chocolat, qu'elle avait elle-même cuisiné. Elle jeta un regard noir à Ronron, qui buvait tranquillement. Elle se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée qu'elle ouvrit. Nymphe jeta un sort d'attraction, pour faire venir vers elle le courrier ainsi que la Gazette. Qui devait, comme à son habitude, dire encore des choses erronées, ou cacher tout simplement la vérité !

Tonks balança sur la table de la cuisine les lettres, arrivés vers elle, et garda en main la Gazette, qu'elle feuilleta, simplement pour voir les arrestations. Tonks émit un petit cri et lança le journal sur la table, en marmonnant quelques jurons. Personnes n'avaient été arrêtées. Ce qui rendait notre jeune femme très... énervée. Nymphadora jeta un coup d'œil à un réveil, qui marchait tout seul sur une table du salon, puis transplana pour aller directement au Minister.


	5. Chapter 5

Notre jeune femme, arriva avec une heure d'avance au Minister. Elle voulait simplement, ranger son bureau, puis elle repartirait chez elle, dirais au revoir à son chéri, et hop ! de nouveaux au boulot. Nymphadora rentra dans le Minister, qui paraissait bien chargé pour une heure si matinale. Celle-ci fronça les sourcils, mais ne demanda rien à personne. Nymphe rentra dans l'ascenseur, où quelques notes de services, attendaient déjà, pour je ne sais quel étage. Tonks les examina d'un regard étrange, et parut encore plus frustrée. La dernière fois une de ces notes, lui avait bécoté sa veste, qui avait maintenant un gros trou.

L'ascenseur s'arrêta au deuxième sous-sol, où Tonks descendit et se dirigea vers le Quartier Général des Aurors, où elle avait son beau bureau... juste à côté de celui de Maugrey. Cette penser la fit sourire, Alastor la protégeait depuis qu'elle avait commencé sa formation. Tout le monde s'en était aperçu, et pourtant Maugrey rabâchait sans cesse « _Non ! Nymphadora n'est_ _pas ma protégée, elle est simplement trop jeune pour comprendre_ ». En entendant cela, Nymphadora avait piquée une petite colère sur le fait, que son nom est, est restera Tonks...

Sans parler des nombreuses fois, où Tonks et sa grande maladresse avait renversé, cassé, écrabouillée de nombreux objets. Tonks poussa doucement la porte du Q.G. des Aurors et lança aussi joyeusement que d'habitude :

- **Bonjours tout le monde !**

Et comme d'habitude, elle dit ces quatre mots, et ouvrant grand les bras et renversant, bien sûr, le vase à sa gauche, qui ne put que se fracasser sur le sol. Tonks se mit à rougir, et eu un grand sourire.

- **Je suis vraiment désolée... Maugrey est déjà là ?**

Un Auror assez grand et blond, roula des yeux en voyant l'état du pauvre vase, et lui marmonna un « _Salut_ » à peine auditif. L'Auror fit un signe d'affirmation de la tête, et Tonks fit un petit saut en attendant Maugrey se racler la gorge.

- **Ouhhh... Alastor... Je sais : Comment as-tu put devenir une très bonne Auror, malgré ta maladresse que tu ne seras prête à quitter qu'à tes funérailles !?... C'est ça que tu veux me dire ?**

En prononçant la question Tonks se retourna et fixa Maugrey, avec un sourire. Celui-ci ne lui répondit pas et ajouta simplement, en se dirigeant vers son bureau :

- **Tu as oublié ton prénom : **_**Nymphadora**_** !**

En entendant son prénom, Nymphadora eut, aussi rigolo saut-il, les cheveux qui commencèrent à se teindre en rouge. Tonks tapa du pied et se dirigea rageusement vers son bureau, en secouant la tête pour rendre la couleur natale de ses cheveux.

Arrivée vers son bureau, Tonks l'examina, et se mit à rougir. Son bureau était surplombé de paperasse sans importance, et de papier de bonbons. Elle étouffa un petit rire, et prit quelques papiers qu'elle jeta aussitôt dans sa corbeille.

- _**Nymphadora**_** !** **Tu n'étais pas sensée commencer à neuf heures ?** lui lança Maugrey.

- **Si mais...** Tonks secoua la tête, en venant de percuté. **Ne m'appelle pas Nymphadora !! Ensuite, je passe quelques minutes rangé un peu, vers huit heures et demie, je rentre, je dis Au revoir à Remus, et je reviens !!**

Celle-ci jeta encore quelques papiers à la poubelle, en discutant ça et là. Puis vers huit heures et demie, Tonks, transplana pour atterrie devant chez elle. Tonks poussa la porte, et rentra.

- **Remus !? Je suis là...**

- **Oui** **!? Je suis à la cuisine, en train de me battre avec ton sal... Ton chat vraiment adorable !** Se rattrapa celui-ci.

Tonks n'attendit pas une minute de plus, et courut en direction de la cuisine, où elle rentra et fixa son chat d'un regard menaçant. Celui-ci dut sans doute comprendre, car il sortit par la fenêtre, et ne risquerait pas de revenir avant midi. Tonks le fixa s'en aller, et regarda Remus, qui se frottait le bras pleins de griffures de chat. Nymphe s'approcha de lui, et le tira vers elle. Elle lui déposa très délicatement un baiser, avant de lui sourire.

- **Je suis vraiment désolée, de t'avoir laissé te réveiller tout seul...**

- **C'est pas grave... C'est pour toutes les fois où c'est moi qui t'ais laisser toute seule.**

En disant ses paroles, Remus eut dans son regard, un regret. Tonks le regarda et lui caressa doucement la joue.

- **Ne soit pas triste...C'est du passer mon cœur. Maintenant tu es là, et on se parle... Ne pense plus à ce qu'il s'est passé... D'accord ?**

Remus lui adressa un sourire, et l'embrassa lui aussi doucement. Tonks lui tenait la main, de sa main parfaitement bien dessinée, et si tiède. Tonks l'embrassa, aussi doucement qu'à son habitude puis lui murmura :

- **Je suis désolée, je dois aller bosser, je reviens avant midi........ Je t'aime.**

Remus lui adressa un sourire et l'embrassa, en la laissant partir. Tonks ne fût pas étonnée, que Remus ne lui montre pas son amour par mot. Il est plutôt réservé, il fallait qu'elle lui laisse du temps... Et elle le savait, et lui laisserait tout le temps qu'il lui faudra. Tonks refit la même démarche que la première fois, pour arrive au final devant son bureau assise sur une chaise a triée ce qu'elle garde et jette. Pour le moment, elle n'avait encore rien cassé depuis le vase noir et rouge qu'elle a fait tomber quelques minutes plus tôt.

Tonks regardait désespérément son bureau, qui avait une légère meilleure mine qu'il y a quelques minutes, mais qui malgré tout restait en désordre. Tonks voulut ouvrir un tiroir, et frappa maladroitement sa lampe qui s'écroula à terre, mais ne se cassa pas. Tonks réfléchis et souri, elle avait il y a quelques jours jetés le sortilège de protection. Comme ça, elle était quitte de réparer cette fichue lampe. Elle prit quelques dossier, qu'elle rangea proprement dans le tiroir vide, qui était sensé être rempli par le genre de dossier qu'elle allait mettre dans celui-ci.

Maugrey la fixait de son regard protecteur, puis replongeai dans ses dossiers quand un Auror le regardait. Il tenait à ce que Tonks n'ait pas d'ennuis... Nymphe la voyait qui la regardait, et elle se mit à sourire en repensant à sa fameuse phrase...


	6. Chapter 6

Quelques heures plus tard, son estomac commença à grogner. Elle était certaine qu'il était bientôt midi. Son bureau était totalement ranger, la lampe qu'elle avait fait tomber volait encore au dessus du sol, Tonks se leva l'attrapa et le plaça sur son bureau. Elle examina celui-ci d'un air satisfait, et un sourire illumina son visage pâle. Soudain le réveil orange pastel se mit à hurler « _Midi_ _!! Tonks ! Midi !!_ ». Celle-ci fût satisfaite de son repaire du temps. Elle se retourna et se glissa doucement en dehors des bureaux, pour se retrouver quelques minutes plus tard chez elle.

Celle-ci, arriva chez elle, par transplanage et balança ses chaussures avant de lancer joyeusement :

- **Remuuuus !! C'est moi... Je suis rentrée !**

En entendant la voix de Tonks, le Loup-garou passa sa tête par l'entrée du salon, et un sourire se dessina sur son visage. Tonks trottina vers celui-ci, et passa ses bras autour de son, avant de l'embrasser une dizaine de fois. Elle se sentait bien avec lui, et elle était fière d'être avec un être à part. C'est ça qui comptait après tout. Nymphe était assez heureuse aujourd'hui, elle allait passer son après-midi avec son chéri !

Avant ça, Nymphadora et Remus se remplirent le ventre, de lazagnes que Tonks avait elle-même cuisiner. Après avoir débarrasser et laver la table ainsi que les couverts, Tonks se retrouva dans les bras de Remus, allongé sur le canapé à discuter. Soudain Tonks fit ne grimace. Elle avait une grande nouvelle à annoncer à Remus... Et elle ne savait pas comment lui dire, ni même la façon dont il accepterait cela. Tonks cherchait comment lui dire... Puis décida qu'elle improviserait. Nymphe se jeta à l'eau.

- **Remus... J'ai quelque chose d'important à t'annoncer...**

Remus, la regarda, d'un air assez joyeux, et lui souri.

- **Je t'écoute...**

Tonks avala difficilement sa salive, et regarda le sol, puis lui dit.

- **J'ai peur que tu le prennes mal, ou autre chose...**

- **Tonks !! Je t'écoute... Ne t'en fais pas...**

Tonks avala de nouveau difficilement et le regarda dans les yeux. Elle avait un visage si effrayé tout à coup, mais cela n'empêcha pas qu'un sourire se forma sur son visage.

- **Je... Tu vas...** Nymphe se racla la gorge, pour s'éclaircir la voix. **Remus... Je suis enceinte.**

Nymphadora le fixa d'un regard craintif, et s'attendit à sa réaction. Celui-ci parut surpris et assez frustré. Il ne lâcha, que d'un ton assez froid :

- **Ah...**

Tonks eut de la tristesse qui passa dans son regard, et dit d'un ton gentil.

- **Tu... Tu n'es pas heureux... ?** Tonks le fixait de son regard brillant.

- **Tonks... Tu ne sais pas ce que ça signifie !**

Remus paraissait s'énerver. Tonks se redressa et le fixa d'un regard noir.

- **Bien sûr que si !!! Ca signifie que tu es son père ! Ca signifie, que...que... beaucoup trop de chose pour moi... Je vais avoir un enfant... Un enfant de **_**toi **_**! Un enfant de celui que j'aime tant ! C'est... C'est merveilleux !? Mais à ton expression si maussade, il me semble que tu n'es pas heureux d'avoir un **_**enfant**_** avec **_**moi**_** !**

Tonks n'en pouvait plus ! Ca faisait la deuxième fois qu'ils se disputaient en une semaine ! Remus lui rabâchait s'en cesse sa fameuse phrase « Tonks ! Je suis un Loup-garou... Je suis trop dangereux pour toi ». Cette fois Tonks craquait, et elle explosa en sanglots dans les bras de l'homme pour lequel elle souffrait tant. Tonks lui balança des phrases exprimant sa colère contre lui. Remus parut soudain, triste de l'avoir rendue si mélancolique. Il resserra son étreinte et posa sa tête contre celle de Tonks.

- **Excuse-moi de te faire souffrir... Je suis désolé...**

Voila la première fois que Lupin, lui annonça clairement ses excuses. D'un ton de lamentation. Tonks redressa la tête, le visage ruisselant de larmes chaudes. Elle le fixait d'un regard si triste.

- **J'ai été un vrai bourreau avec toi**, continua Remus, **je... excuse-moi Nymphadora...**

Depuis déjà plus de dix ans, Dora n'avait laissé personne l'appeler Nymphadora. Mais là, elle ne pensait plus au fait qu'elle déteste son prénom. Elle fixait toujours Remus d'un regard si attendrissant, on aurait cru voir le visage d'un enfant qui vient de se faire punir. Son regard s'attendrissait de plus en plus. Elle coupa la parole à Remus.

- **Je ne te comprenais pas. J'avais l'impression que tu te fichais de mon sors...**

Avant même d'avoir finis sa phrase, Remus lui coupa la parole précipitamment et lança.

- **Je faisais ça pour te protéger... Maintenant que tu es enceinte, tu vas donner naissance à un être comme... **_**Moi. **_**Que dira cet enfant quand il saura qui est son père. Que c'est une bête sauvage, un vrai **_**monstre**_** !?**

Tonks parut horrifié par les paroles prononcé par son Loup-garou favori. Et lui dit d'un ton strict.

- **Tu n'es pas un monstre, ou une bête sauvage... Et de toute façon, la ****lycanthropie ne peut se transmettre génétiquement. Remus... **_**Je t'aime...**_

Les deux mots finals furent prononcés avec une si grande tendresse. Tonks pensant que l'affaire était clause s'apprêtait à ce que Remus, accepte et puis c'est tout. Mais ce ne fût pas le cas, bien au contraire... Celui-ci se leva brusquement, enfila ses chaussures, prit une veste et sortit en claquant la porte derrière lui.

Tonks sursauta en entendant la porte se claquer, et ferma les yeux. Elle se retenait de s'auto jeter le sortilège de mort. Remus était parti... Reviendrait-il ? Etait-ce simplement un coup de colère ? Tonks ne le savait pas. Il était 16h, et ils étaient en automne. Le froid commençait à s'installer. Tonks espérait qu'il reviendrait vite.

Dehors la pluie ruisselait, Tonks imaginait Remus parcourant Londres... Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, et Tonks se mit à sangloter. Et si Remus ne reviendrait pas ? S'il allait faire sa vie avec une autre ? S'en était trop. Tonks se mit à vraiment pleurer. Elle n'en pouvait plus. Elle voulait tout arrêter dans ce monde si fade. Pourquoi lui infliger tant de souffrances ? Tonks posa instinctivement sa main sur son ventre. Elle n'était enceinte que depuis une semaine, mais ce qu'elle portait était la chair et le sang de celui qu'elle aime.

Il était 20h quand Tonks s'endormit sur le canapé en attend le retour de Remus. Qui ne revint pas. Vers 21h, Nymphadora se réveilla avec en tête la mélodie que fredonnait souvent Remus. _A window to the past_. C'était la musique qu'il y avait au 12, la première fois qu'elle avait rencontré Remus. Elle l'adorait... C'était une mélodie qui lui rappelait la liberté, et le pouvoir d'aimer. Tonks examina le pallier, avec déception, elle ne vit pas les chaussures de Remus. Il n'était pas encore rentré... Que faisait-il ? L'avait-il oublié ? Tonks se ré-endormit avec toutes sortes de questions en tête.


	7. Chapter 7

Tonks se réveilla dans les heures de 9h. Elle ne sentait pas vraiment en forme pour courir après des Mangemorts, ou aller chercher un jeune qui à abuser de la magie. En plus, elle était en retard. Tonks s'installa dans le canapé et jeta un coup d'œil à l'entrée, qui n'avait bougé depuis le départ de Remus. Tonks eut un regard déçu, et prit sa baguette. Elle envoya un patronus à Maugrey.

« _Alastor..._

_Excuse-moi de ne pas venir travailler aujourd'hui,_

_Mais je ne suis pas vraiment en forme._

_J'espère que tu comprendras._

_Tonks »_

Après avoir envoyé son Patronus, Tonks décida d'aller faire un tour au 12. Espérant retrouver Lupin là-bas, ou simplement pour parler avec Sirius... Il était son cousin, et elle avait déjà partagé beaucoup de choses avec celui-ci. Dora se leva, et alla se doucher en moins de dix minutes. Elle s'habilla, de couleurs sombre ce jour là. Ces cheveux avait prit une couleur de châtain mélangés avec du gris. Tonks, avait vraiment l'air déprimé... Ce n'était pas vraiment une apparence, elle l'était réellement.

Tonks donna quelques croquettes pour chats à Ronron, et remplis à nouveau sa gamelle d'eau. Puis elle attrapa ses clés, et enfila de grosses chaussures moldue, entièrement noir et d'apparence...gothique. Tonks prit sa veste en cuir, elle aussi noire, et s'en revêtit. Puis elle se faufila au dehors de sa maison. Elle fermi la porte à clé et jeta des sortilèges contre les Mangemorts, comme à son habitude. Tonks balança ses clés dans sa poche, et se mit à marcher sous la fine pluie, si froide. Dora observait les moldus, en marchant et s'apercevait, qu'ils avaient tous l'air heureux. Soudain, Nymphe aperçut, un couple, se tenant par la main. Elle les fixa inlassablement, et s'aperçut qu'ils étaient joyeux... Tonks eut un brisement de cœur. Etait-ce finit entre elle et Remus ? Ca ne faisait que commencer. Ils ne faisaient que d'êtres enfin un couple.

Quelques minutes plus tard, après avoir parcouru une bonne partie de Londres, Tonks arriva à Square Grimmaurd. Elle attendit un petit peu, et une partie de l'immeuble se mit à bouger, pour laisser place au numéro 12, que les moldus ne voyaient jamais. Tonks monta quelques marches, et se retrouva nez à nez avec la porte d'entrez. Tonks appuya sur la sonnette et rentra. Elle fût accueillie avec les hurlements incessants de Mrs Black, qui venait d'ouvrir ses rideaux.

- **Sang impure !! Sale gamine !! Traitre à la **_**noble**_** famille des **_**Blacks**_** !! Espèce d'erreur de la nature aux cheveux rose... Impureté et opprobre ! Petite chose sans valeurs !**

Mrs Black fût coupée, de ses diverses insultes, par Mrs Weasley qui eut du mal à refermer les rideaux. Tonks ne se rappelait plus que Mrs Weasley, vivait ici temporairement avec sa famille le temps que le Terrier, qui a été gentiment détruit par Alecto Carrow, soit de nouveau habitable. Nymphe adorait Mrs Weasley... Elle l'a faisait rire, avec ses petites manières de furie ambulante. Mais aujourd'hui, aucun sourire ne s'afficha sur le visage de Tonks. Elle leva les yeux sur le tableau et dit d'un ton maussade :

- **Désolée... Bonjours Mrs Weasley.**

Mrs Weasley qui avait un sourire, le perdit aussitôt en voyant la mine de Tonks.

- **Ce n'est pas grave Tonks... Ma pauvre chérie, tu es trempée !! Pourquoi n'es-tu pas venue en transplanant ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ma petite... ?**

Mrs Weasley, lui parla à une vitesse grandiose, mais d'un ton si adorable. Que Tonks se devait de lui expliquer, en plus, Mrs Weasley était toujours là pour elle. Tonks leva les yeux sur Mrs Weasley, qui la fixait d'un regard inquiet.

- **Je... Je voulais prendre l'air. Je... C'est assez long... Je préfèrerais vous en parlez seule à seule...**

- **Tonks chérie... Tutoyes moi s'il te plaît... Ensuite, vient, nous allons nous installez près du feu. Aujourd'hui il n'y a personne ici. Sirius est parti avec Remus...**

Au prénom de Remus, Tonks leva la tête, et son cœur se déchira encore plus. Mrs Weasley dût le voir, car elle lui tapota amicalement la joue et la conduisit dessus le feu.

- **Tu veux boire du thé... ? Ou du café ?**

- **Du thé suffira Molly... Merci**

Mrs Weasley se précipita dans la cuisine, et revint quelques minutes plus tard avec deux tasses la suivant sur un petit nuage. Celui-ci se plaça devant le nez de Tonks qui prit la tasse. Puis Mrs Weasley prit la sienne et le nuage disparut. Mrs Weasley s'installa devant Tonks, et lui prit la main.

- **Allons raconte moi tout, ma chérie...**

Tonks bût une gorgée, brûlante. Toussota un petit peu et regarda Mrs Weasley, les yeux brillant.

- **Remus est parti...**

Tonks, se retenait d'éclater de nouveau en sanglots. Mrs Weasley, fit un petit bond dans le fauteuil, et se ré-avança. Elle posa sa table dans le vide, et le nuage réapparu. Molly prit des ses deux mains, les mains de Nymphadora.

- **Ma chérie... Que c'est-il passer ?**

Tonks, leva les yeux sur Molly, qui la regardait d'un regard amical. Tonks se décida de tout lui dire.

- **Je suis enceinte d'une semaine... Je l'ai annoncé hier soir à Remus, au début il l'a prit mal, et puis je lui ais expliqué. Et il à changer d'humeur, je pensais que l'affaire était clause mais... il est parti en claquant la porte. Et il n'est pas rentrer.**

Tonks émit un petit sanglot, et Molly se leva tapotant dans le dos de Tonks, qui cette fois encore éclata en sanglots. Molly émit un « Ohhhhhh » de tristesse, et prit Tonks dans ses bras, qui serra son étreinte, secouée de sanglots. Quelques minutes plus tard, Molly avait réussie à calmer la jeune Métamorphomage, qui avait désormais les yeux assez...rouge.

- **Mes félicitations Tonks**, lui dit enfin Molly, **je suis sûre qu'il y a une explication au comportement de Remus... Il...**

Molly n'eut pas le temps de dire un mot de plus que la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit laissant entrer deux hommes. L'un brun, l'autre noir. Tout deux de même taille. Mais différents d'apparences, l'un avait quelques cicatrices sur le visage, quand a l'autre, il avait une petite barbiche et des cheveux bouclés. Sirius s'avança dans le salon, mouillé par la pluie, n'ayant remarqué la présence de sa jeune cousine. Il fût suivi de Remus, qui posa sa veste et retira ses chaussures, comme le faisait son ami. Ils se dirigèrent dans le salon, et Remus aperçut Tonks.

Il était sur le point de faire demi-tour quand Molly le fusilla du regard.

Celui-ci dû s'asseoir sur le canapé à côté de Sirius, qui venait de faire la bise à Tonks. Il jetait des regards furtifs à celle-ci, qui ne le lâchait pas du regard. Tonks, se leva soudainement et dit clairement :

- **Remus... Je veux te parler !**

Remus regardait Tonks, il voyait les cernes sous ses yeux, étant eux-mêmes rouge. Remus acquiesça et se leva. Molly, elle, fit un clin d'œil à Tonks qui se leva à son tour. Remus et Tonks se retrouvèrent dans les escaliers. Le Loup-garou n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche, que Tonks l'avait plaqué contre le mur et était en train de l'embrasser. Après ce fougueux baiser, Tonks lui tenait la main :

- **Pourquoi !? Pourquoi est-ce que tu me fais ça !? Je t'aime ! Je t'aime ! Et Je t'aime Remus ! J'attends un enfant de toi, et toi tu me laisses ! Seule, dans la maison !**

- **Nympha...**

- **Ne m'appelle pas Nymphadora ! Mon nom est Tonks... Et sache que je suis très en colère après toi, mon cher Loup-garou !**

- **Tonks... Je...**

Tonks posa son doigt sur les lèvres de Remus, et fronça légèrement les sourcils.

- **Tup ! Tais-toi ! Tu n'as aucunes excuses ! Tu n'es pas revenu et...**

C'en était trop, Remus la prit par les bras, la prit la plaqua à son tour contre le mur et l'embrassa. Tonks passa ses bras autour de son cou et posa sa tête contre son épaule.

L'affaire était-elle clause ? Tonks en était certaine.


	8. Chapter 8

Tonks dormait paisiblement aux côtés de Remus, quand quelque chose de nauséabond lui remonta dans la gorge. Tonks, n'eut le temps que de bondir hors de son lit, et elle s'installa au dessus du toilette de la chambre. Elle laissa descendre ce qu'elle retenait dans l'œsophage. Etait-ce ça d'être enceinte. Tonks n'en avait aucune idée. Le fait était, que c'est vraiment désagréable. Elle doit se lever presque toutes les heures, pour rejeter des aliments qu'elle à manger dans la journée. Au moins, pas de prises de poids. Cette penser la fit sourire, puis elle se trouva stupide. Elle était perchée au dessus d'un toilette, avec un sourire aux lèvres. Drôle de posture. Tonks se redressa et se rinça la bouche, elle se jeta de l'eau froide sur son visage humide. Nymphe s'examina dans le miroir, et trouvait que pour son état, elle avait une assez bonne mine. Elle entendit Remus, se retourner dans le lit.

Oui, tout s'était arrangé. Remus avait accepté de rester chez eux. Malheureusement, il partait toujours au moins une fois par mois. Le jour de la Pleine Lune. Il disait que ce jour là était le pire, et que même avec une potion donnée par un grand apothicaire, il aurait son fond de Loup-garou. Tonks avait eu beau lui dire qu'elle s'en fichait, Remus ne l'écoutait pas. Finalement, Tonks avait dût se soumettre. Enfin, ce soir Remus était là. Il dormait à côté d'elle. C'est ce qui comptait après tout.

Après être redevenu moins fiévreuse, Tonks revint dans la chambre commune, plongée dans l'obscurité. Elle aperçu la forme allongée de Remus, elle vint se blottir contre celui-ci, et lui prit la main. Il faisait encore bon chaud, Tonks posa sa tête contre l'épaule de Remus. Celui-ci passa sa main sur les cheveux rose bonbon de Tonks, qui frissonna au contact des mains froides de Lupin, se posant finalement sur son cou. Nymphe eut un large sourire qui s'afficha sur son visage pâle. La main de Remus, descendit jusqu'à la taille de Tonks. Nymphadora posa son autre main sur son ventre encore plat. Elle murmura avec délicatesse un « _Je t'aime_ » à Remus, qui posa doucement ses lèvres sur celles de Dora. Ils s'endormirent tout deux, blottis l'un contre l'autre.

Quelques heures plus tard, Tonks se réveilla ayant le soleil, lui frappant en plein dans les yeux. Elle émit quelques jurons et se redressa. Elle regarda la fenêtre et s'aperçut qu'elle avait oublié de fermer les volets. Elle s'insulta elle-même de quelques insultes moldues, et ouvrit la fenêtre. Tonks, plongea la tête au dehors et renifla un bon coup l'air encore frais du matin. Elle se recula et examina son réveil, qui aujourd'hui ne gambadait pas. Qu'elle idiote ! Elle l'avait stupéfié, pendant le temps qu'elle n'allait pas travailler. Le réveil réussissait quand même à la fixer d'un regard noir. Tonks pouffa de rire en voyant la mine de réveil.

Elle sortit ensuite de la chambre vide, et se dirigea dans le salon, où Remus était assis, Ronron sur les genoux à lire la Gazette. Dora arriva à sa hauteur, et lui releva doucement la tête. Elle déposa un baiser ses lèvres froides et lui sourit.

- **Salut toi... Comment ça va ?**

Remus, lui donna un grand sourire, que Tonks n'avait vus jusqu'à maintenant sur son visage. Elle fût heureuse de le voir heureux.

- **Bien et toi ? Tes nausées ne s'arrangent pas ?**

Tonks lâcha un petit rire, et l'embrassa à nouveau.

- **Je vais bien. Un peu la tête qui tourne, mais ça va. Oui, mais bon... Ca en vaut la peine.**

Tonks lui adressa un petit sourire, et lui caressa tendrement la joue. Ronron émit un petit bruit de mécontentement, et sauta des genoux de Remus, en s'en allant par la fenêtre du salon pour sortir dehors. Tonks émit un petit rire, et passa ses bras autour du cou de Remus, qui c'était mis à lire de nouveau la Journal, dont les personnages « _photographier_ » bougeaient tous seul. Tonks jeta un coup aux différents titres avant de lâcher froidement :

- **Quand est-ce qu'elle sera arrêtée ?**

Lupin, leva la tête et la fixa d'un air interrogateur. Nymphe aperçut sa question de loin et ajouta :

- **Bellatrix** **Lestrange !**

Remus eut un air désemparé et replongea dans la Gazette en laissant échapper :

- **Nymphadora... Tu ne voudrais laisser cette peau de vache, là où elle est... Je pense, qu'elle veut assez notre tête comme ça... Ne t'en fais, le jour où elle sera arrêtée, tu en entendras parler...**

- **Ne m'appelle pas Nymphadora !!! Et oui... Je pense que je devrais laisser l'affaire... Jamais ils ne l'arrêteront, s'il continue à virer autant d'Aurors... Enfin...**

Remus, ne pût s'empêcher de sourire en entendant Tonks râler. Elle avait un petit ton, quand elle était en colère, qui donnait envie de rire et de lui demander pardon. Remus, replongea son nez dans la Gazette, un sourire aux lèvres. Nymphadora la regarda, lui et son sourire, et ne pût s'empêcher elle aussi de sourire. Le fait de le voir heureux la rendait joyeuse. Tonks se fichait des mots d'amours, ce qu'il comptait pour le moment...C'était _eux_. Depuis que Remus l'avait embrassé au Square, ils paraissaient beaucoup plus unis. Ils formaient plus un couple. Tonks ne lâcha pas des yeux Remus. Elle avait enfin ce qu'elle voulait. Elle avait Remus, pour elle, et rien que pour elle. Si une autre femme vient à tournicoter autour de _son _Loup-garou, cette femme était sûre d'avoir affaire à Tonks. Et puis elle portait leur enfant. Ils allaient bientôt former une famille. Cette pensée fit tressaillir Tonks de joie.

Une question, vint soudain se placer dans la tête à Tonks. Et si, elle accouchait avant le début de la Bataille. Elle ne pourrait se battre ! Quoi qu'en y réfléchissant bien, elle pourrait laisser l'enfant chez ses parents... Etait-ce une bonne action ? L'action que ferait une mère ? Tonks ne le savait pas. Et puis elle pensait à la bataille, mais qui dit qu'ils vont devoir réellement se battre ? Personne... A quoi penser à ce qu'il se passera alors !? Pour le moment, elle était seule avec Remus. Tonks enleva ses mains autour du cou de Lupin, elle prit la Gazette et la lança sur la petite table du salon. Puis elle vint s'asseoir sur les genoux de Remus, et posa sa tête contre son tors. Tonks, paraissait penser, en regardant le plafond. Elle lâcha soudainement :

- **Si c'est une fille... Comment l'appellera-t-on ?**

Lupin parut surpris par cette question, car il émit un léger petit saut, avant de regarder Tonks, d'un air songeur.

- **Heu... Ben...**

Tonks ne le laissa pas finir, et sortit d'un air elle aussi songeur.

- **Une de mes ancêtres s'appelait Callidora... J'aime bien ce prénom... Pas toi ?**

Remus haussa les épaules. Il trouvait ce prénom joli, il pensa qu'il n'allait plus s'y retrouver entre An_dromeda_, Nympha_dora_ et Calli_dora_. Un sourira s'afficha sur son visage. Non ! Il aimait ce prénom. C'était déjà mieux que si Tonks, lui avait demandé le prénom de Bellatrix !

Callidora... Oui pourquoi pas !? Il aimait bien les nuances. Remus s'empressa ensuite de hocher vivement la tête. Tonks le regarda enfin dans les yeux, et un large sourire s'afficha sur son visage.

- **Temps mieux... Je préfère te demander, car je veux que son prénom te plaise.... Et si c'est un garçon ?**

Remus, haussa à nouveau les épaules. Par contre, là, il n'en avait aucunes idées. L'idée que Tonks lui trouve encore le nom d'un de ses ancêtres fit sourire Remus. Vraiment adorable cette fille.

-** Par contre, là, je suis en manques d'idées.**

Tonks prononça cette phrase assez ironiquement, et éclata de rire juste après. Remus la fixa, il aimait la voir sourire. C'était une preuve qu'elle était heureuse. Et puis quand elle riait, son visage devenait encore plus beau qu'à la normale. Lupin ne la lâcha pas du regard. Oui... Une fille vraiment bien, et mignonne. Peut être maladroite certes, mais cela faisait son charme après tout ! Non !? Remus ne pût s'empêcher de caresser la joue à Tonks, la laissant glisser jusque sur son menton, la tirant légèrement vers lui. Il posa délicatement ses lèvres sur celles de Tonks, qui frissonna... Celle-ci passa ses bras autour du cou de Lupin, et continuant de l'embrasser. Tonks colla son front contre celui de Remus, et le fixa dans les yeux.

- **Tu ne peux même pas t'imaginer à quel point je t'aime !!**

Lupin, lui adressa un sourire, et plaça ses mains sur la taille de Tonks.

- **Et toi, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point, je suis désolé de t'avoir autant meurtrie et blessée...**

Tonks l'embrassa, puis lui sortit d'un ton adorable.

- **Ne t'en veux pas... Tu voulais me protéger. Maintenant j'ai compris, et tu es vers moi... Alors ne parles plus du passé. Je t'aime comme tu es, et comme tu seras. C'est tout ! **

En entendant ses paroles, si touchante, Lupin, eut une petit tinte rosé, sur les joues. Elle serra Tonks contre lui. Remus ne plus retenir une minute de plus ce qu'il tenait dans son cœur.

- **Nympha.... Tonks, je t'aime.**

Voila bien la première fois que Tonks, entendait ses mots sortir de sa bouche. Elle ne pût être que surprise. Tonks, regarda Remus d'un regard adorable, avant de se jeter dans ses bras si protecteur, et d'appuyer sa tête contre son épaule. Vers lui elle se sentait en sécurité. Elle l'aimait, il l'aimait, que pouvait-il y avoir de mieux ? Nymphadora serra son étreinte, et ferma les yeux. Oui, elle était dans _ses_ bras, à lui. Elle y resterait toute sa vie, et si ce n'était pas le cas, elle ferait tout pour y retourner ! C'est ça l'_amour _!


	9. Chapter 9

Tonks était assise devant son bureau, à lire un dossier gros comme une encyclopédie. Qui avait pût avait un dossier aussi gros que ça !? En plus, c'était elle qui devait se coltiner ce dossier à la noix. Merci Alastor... Tonks, ne lisait pas tout en détail, trop de choses étaient sans importances. Elle lisait sans trop comprend ce qu'elle lisait. Elle était préoccupée, par Remus. Elle travaillait toute la journée. Elle ne le verrait qu'à midi et le soir. Enfin, mieux vaut un peu que rien du tout après tout ! Ce matin elle l'avait quitté, en lui disant au moins une dizaine de fois « Je t'aime ». Cette remémoration la fit sourire. Tonks se replongea dans le dossier en essayant d'un comprendre le sens. Elle vit soudain devant elle une tâche sombre apparaître, Tonks leva doucement la tête et sursauta en s'apercevant qu'Alastor regardait son travail. Au passage de son sursaut, son pot à crayon se retrouva par terre, avec son contenu étendu sur le sol. Tonks n'y prêta pas attention sur le moment.

- **Ah...Salut !!**

Tonks lui fit un sourire stressé. Elle détestait quand il l'a regardait comme ça. Et encore plus quand il prononçait son prénom, ce qui ne devrait plus tarder.

- **Nymphadora...**

- Ne **m'appelle pas Nymphadora !!! Je m'appelle Tonks... Qu'est ce que tu me veux ?**

- **Tu as lus le dossier !?**

Nymphadora, le regarda, et commença a rougir elle baisa la tête.

- **Bah...heu... Ouais mais en faite...**

- **Nymph...**

Tonks le fusilla du regard avant qu'il n'est put prononcer le fin de son prénom. Maugrey roula des yeux et continua.

- **Tonks, l'as-tu lu, oui ou non !?**

- **Métaphoriquement parlant oui... Mais scientifiquement parlant non.**

- **Ce que tu dis n'a aucun sens...**

- **Si... Pour moi**

Tonks lui adressa un grand sourire, que Maugrey ne lui renvoya pas. Il se contenta de lui tourner le dos et de marcher à l'opposer du bureau. Tonks haussa les épaule et replongea son nez froid dans le dossier, un frisson la parcouru.

- **Dis Alastor !... Il y a du chauffage dans ce, si pauvre Minister ?**

Tonks roula des yeux en prononçant les trois derniers mots. Remus devait être à la maison devant la télé avec le chat sur els genoux. Et elle était dans le Quartier Général des Aurors et gelée sur place, tellement qu'il fait un froid monstrueux. Tonks marmonna quelques jurons envers le Minister, avant de lancer le dossier sur son bureau. Nymphadora se baissa ramassa les crayons et les balança dans le pot et prit et posa brusquement sur son bureau. Elle aurait donné n'importe quoi pour voir Remus, à la place que ce bureau vieux d'elle ne sait combien d'années. La pièce était assez mal éclairée en plus de cela. Vivement les rénovations, pensa Tonks. En plus, depuis que le Minister était infiltré, les Aurors étaient sans cesse surveillés, et si Remus venait à mettre un pas dans le Minister, il serait arrêter pour être un Loup-garou. Comme s'il l'avait choisi ! Tonks était sûre qu'avant la fin de l'année, il ne resterait aucuns Aurors... La preuve, aujourd'hui, déjà deux Aurors ont été virés. Ce n'est pas grave... Ca arrivera un jour alors... Maugrey la fixa, de son œil bleu, son visage complètement défiguré.

- **J'en sais rien moi !!**

Tonks, eut un regard choquer et en même temps énervé.

- **Pourquoi tu te montres si méchant avec moi !? Qu'est ce que je t'ai fait !? Tu peux m'expliquer !!?**

Maugrey parut surpris par la réaction de Tonks, pour seule réponse, Tonks eut le droit à un haussement d'épaule. Alastor détourna ensuite le regard.

- **Alastor... Regarde-moi !**

Maugrey, tourna sur place, le regard vide, il la fixa dans les yeux. Tonks soupira doucement et parle d'un ton aimable.

- **S'il te plaît... Essaie de ton montrer gentil... Parce que, je te ferais dire que là, la situation devient critique pour nous tous.**

Maugrey, lui lâcha un sourire que depuis des semaines, même des mois, elle n'avait pas vus.

- **Merci...**

Maugrey, se retourna et sortit du bureau bredouillant un mot comme « à_ bientôt_ ». Tonks lui répliqua un « _salut_ » très expressif. Après la sortie de Maugrey, Tonks replongea son nez dans le dossier qu'elle avait à peine lus, depuis déjà deux heures... Elle poussa un long soupir exaspéré, pris le dossier et le fourra dans son bureau. Tonks se leva d'un bond et déclara, d'un ton décidé.

- **Comptez pas sur moi pour travailler ! Vus qu'ils veulent virer des Aurors, et ben il y en a une qui se barre toute seule !**

Tonks fût elle-même, surprise de son abus de langage. Enfin, quoi, elle n'allait pas se laisser marcher sur les pieds. Elle en avait marre. Elle allait retourner vers Remus, l'embrasser pendant dix bonnes minutes, en lui disant qu'elle resterait avec lui, jusqu'à ce que la guerre soit finit. Elle lui dirait à quel point elle l'aime. Oui, c'était une bonne idée. Mais avant ça elle allait manger.

Aussitôt penser, aussitôt fait. Tonks se retrouva moins de cinq minutes après avoir déguster un sandwich devant la porte de sa maison. Elle voulait faire une surprise à Remus, donc elle sonna simplement. Elle l'entendit se lever et se diriger vers la porte, qu'il ouvrit doucement.

- **Salutttttttttttttt !!!** Tonks se jeta à son cou et l'embrassa.

Remus, qui n'avait pas compris ce qu'il se passait, recula de quelques pas. Ayant enfin compris ce qu'il lui arriva, il referma la porte d'entrée, tout en embrassant Tonks, qui n'avait pas bougé d'un poil. La porte en bois émit un grincement et se claqua. Ronron qui n'avait pas l'air d'apprécier la situation vint se blottir contre les jambes de Tonks, qui n'y prêta aucune attention, elle se contenta de lâcher son étreinte et d'adresser un radieux sourire à Remus, qui leva un sourcil.

- **Qu'est ce que tu...tu fais là ? Tu ne travailles pas ?**

- **Heu... Nah... J'ai dis que j'en avais marre, et que je reviendrais quand bon me semblera... Qui sera après que la bataille soit finit. **

Remus ne paraissait pas satisfait et ouvrit la bouche.

- **Mais... Tu adores ce job... Et aujourd'hui, tu as...tu as besoin de travailler pour ne pas te retrouver à Askaban.**

Tonks, fronça légèrement les sourcils, elle haussa les épaules et déclara en articulant bien.

- **Je m'en fiche !**

Remus accepta enfin l'opinion de Tonks, et haussa à son tour les épaules. Tonks balança ses chaussures moldues de côté et enleva sa veste qu'elle posa sur le porte-manteau bois chêne. Elle rentra dans le salon main dans la main de celle de Remus, il n'avait pas encore allumé le feu. Tonks pointa sa baguette de bois de cerisier en direction de la cheminée et prononça la formule « Incendio ». Une flamme jaillit de sa baguette, pour se positionner dans la cheminée sur quelques buchettes en bois. Un crépitement commença à se faire entendre. Remus s'installa sur le canapé et pointa lui aussi sa baguette, mais cette fois en direction de la télé, qui s'alluma. Tonks, vint se blottir contre lui. Remus passa son bras autour des épaules de Tonks, qui mourrait de froid. Ils étaient en automne, mais l'hiver pointait déjà le bout de son nez.

Cela faisait maintenant deux semaines que Tonks était enceinte... Ca passait quand même à une vitesse folle... Tonks n'écoutait rien de la télé, elle était occupée à réfléchir, à se demander ce qui ce passera à l'avenir. Peut-être qu'aucunes batailles n'aura lieu ! Tonks regarda le plafond quelques secondes puis fit une moue. Non... vu l'intelligence de Voldemort, à vouloir anéantir l'amour, une guerre aura lieu. Tout ce que Tonks espérait c'est que Bella, fasse une mauvaise démarche et que Voldemort la tue. Une garce en moins. Cette peste et sa manie pour le Sang-Pur, elle agaçait complètement Tonks. Celle-ci appuya sa tête contre l'épaule de Remus, qui lui caressait tendrement sa joue tiède.

- **Je trouve que tu as repris un peu de couleur, par rapport à il y a trois ou quatre jours. Tu as l'air moins fatiguée...**

Tonks lui adressa un sourire lui déclara joyeusement.

- **C'est parce que je suis vers toi.**

Elle lui adressa un magnifique sourire, se souleva un peu et déposa ses lèvres encore froide sur celle de Remus qui fût parcouru d'un frisson. Tonks reposa sa tête sur l'épaule de Remus.

- **Remus... ?**

- **Oui !?**

Tonks leva la tête et le scruta dans les yeux.

- **Promet-moi que s'il y a une guerre, que...tu feras attention...**

Remus parut décontenancé et affirma.

- **Tonks... Pourquoi ne ferai-je pas attention, sachant que je suis avec toi, et que tu attends un enfant... ?**

Tonks baissa la tête, cilla puis la releva.

- **Je ne sais pas... Je voulais juste m'en assurer... Etre sûre, que tu ne te jetteras pas dans la gueule du loup...**

Remus, la secoua légèrement, en souriant.

- **Tonks, je te jure que je ne t'abandonnerais pas !**

Tonks eut un sourire satisfait et embrassa de nouveau le lycanthrope. Elle passa sa main autour de la taille de Remus et reposa pour la troisième fois sa tête sur l'épaule de celui-ci. Elle lui murmura.

- **Merci... Je **_**t'aime**_**...**

Remus l'embrassa sur le front et lui murmure à son tour.

- **Je **_**t'aime**_**, moi aussi Nymphe.**

Tonks lui souri, et regarda la télé, il devait être 14h maintenant. Tonks commençait à se sentir épuisée, elle avait passé une nuit affreuse. Elle sentit ses yeux se fermer lentement jusqu'à s'être endormie dans les bras du seul homme pour qui elle sacrifierait sa vie.


End file.
